Celos
by Unmasked Tomatoes
Summary: Lovino moves in with Antonio and Gilbert to help pay off their rent. Antonio decides to walk into Gil's room at a bad time, in which the warmness of his smile is replaced with madness... M for smut, character death, PruMano and SpaMano. Human names used.
1. Just Moved In

Inviting Lovino to live with Antonio and Gilbert was not only somewhat lifesaving, it was also quite stressful.

The Spaniard and the German originally lived with their French friend, Francis. Francis was very good friends with the two, but one day he got a girlfriend. And then things in their apartment started to disappear. Gilbert was the first to notice.

Come to find out, Francis had been taking things from their rooms and back to his girlfriend's apartment. Antonio and Gilbert demanded that their stuff was to be returned, and Francis, ashamed at being found out, gave everything back. The brunette and albino then proceeded to kick the stubbly-chinned Frenchman out of their apartment. The rent that Gilbert and Antonio had to pay grew larger for each of them, now that Francis wasn't paying one-third of it anymore.

Antonio decided to use his head (which was filled with cobwebs) for once, suggesting that they call up their friend Lovino, who was stuck living with his brother. Lovino, surprised at the sudden call, hesitated on accepting the offer. His brother barely spent time with him anyways, ditched him for Gilbert's younger brother. So why not get back at him by moving out?

Lovino agreed, saying he'd pack and get on the plane to wherever the hell the two were, so he'd be to their apartment by the next day.

Antonio greeted him with a big hug, nearly choking the small Italian and receiving a string of curses. Gilbert greeted him with a hug as well, yet not so big. Surprisingly, Lovino felt a strange tingle at the embrace, so he didn't pull away like he did to Antonio. When the Spaniard invited him inside, he could see a tint of jealousy in his eyes. He saw the albino smirk from out of the corner of his eye.

The first thing that Lovino noticed when he walked into their apartment was the door leading to Gilbert's bedroom in the hallway. There was a shirt hung over the top of the door, a sock on the door handle, and a big sign saying "**THE AWESOME'S ROOM**" on the front of the door.

He could even hear the chirping of the canary the albino kept, feeling pity for the bird, as it sounded like it was dying. Probably from smell.

"Welcome!" Gilbert suddenly said, walking infront of Lovino and taking his bags from him. "You're gonna take Francis's old room! Don't worry, we cleaned the mattress and sheets three times and rid that Frenchy smell from it so it's not so... Bleh," he smirked, walking down the hall to the bedroom. Lovino obediently (eh, well) followed, Antonio on his heels. Then the Italian noticed the tomato on his Spanish friend's door, of which he simply wrote his name.

Gilbert opened the door to Lovino's new room, setting down the Italian's belongings and holding out an arm invitingly towards the cosy space. Lovino stepped inside hesitantly, looking around the room. The walls were painted a simple red, the carpets being a creamy color. A bed was tucked in the corner (a double bed shudder), with an opened closet next to it, hangers (thankfully) already inside. A small (small, not too small, but big, not too big) TV sat across the bed sitting on an empty entertainment center. A desk was all the way on the other side of the room, met with a swivel chair and an empty (book?)shelf settled next to it.

"We'll give you some time to pack. After you're done we're gonna go out for lunch so get dressed if you want," Gilbert whistled while leaning against the door. "The bathroom's right next to Toni's room alright? Call for us if you need anything."

Lovino nodded, shooing the albino out of his room and shutting the door. He started with unpacking his clothes, putting the shirts on the hangers and the jeans, jackets, and a winter coat on the shelf above, his shoes and boots below. He took out his laptop and put it on the desk, then his notebooks in the (book?)shelf. He put some of his movies (yes, they were _his_, since Feliciano always ended up crying from fear while watching them) in the entertainment center under the TV, still enough room for the XBOX and games he stole from Feliciano. He would work on plugging in all of the cords later. He got all of the items that he used in the bathroom (soap and such, not toilet paper creeper), hiding them away under the bed in case his room mates decided to sneak in or something. That left him with his alarm clock. There was a plug in next to the bed, so he'd just plug it in and make sure not to step on it when he gets out of bed.

Done.

He put the bags that contained his belongings in the corner of the closet and stretched. It looked like his room already. It kinda smelled like it too. No, wait, that was his cologne.

He opened the door, seeing Antonio look at him from where he was sitting on the couch, and made his way into the bathroom. It was a surprisingly clean bathroom, except for little itsy bits of mold lining the tub to his left. He noticed there was shampoo and soap and soap and lots of soap lining the tub already, along with at least three bottles of hand soap on the sink. There was a cabinet like Lovino's closet to his right, probably containing toilet paper and lots and lots of soap.

Lovino obviously didn't have to worry about running out.

He did his business, washed his hands with all three soaps mixed together and fixed his hair in the mirror. He sighed before walking out, standing next to the couch where Antonio and Gilbert were sitting, watching some weird show. The latter finally noticed the Italian was sitting there before turning off the TV, jumping off of the couch and walking to the door. Antonio did the same, smiling to Lovino and walking beside him. Gilbert told them to walk ahead of him as he locked the door, soon sprinting down the stairs to stand next to Lovino like Antonio was.

"Where are we going?" the Italian asked, flinching when the German and Spaniard's hands brushed his. At the same time. Creepy.

"Uhh," Gilbert stopped at the edge of the street in the parking lot, looking into the sky for an answer. "There's this place where you can buy bread, but it's also got macaroni and stuff. You wanna go there?"

"Sure, whatever," Lovino shrugged, falling in step with his two room mates. They walked all the way to the cafe Gilbert described, Antonio mumbling about how Francis was the only one with a car. When they walked inside, they were met with smells of bread as they made their way to the front counter.

"Hi there Gilbert, Antonio! Nice to see you again. Who's this?" the lady at the counter greeted the three, motioning to Lovino at her question. She was a fair woman, with bouncy locks of brown hair and a flower woven into the right side. Her bright green eyes were warm and inviting, leaving Lovino with a sense of security.

"This is Lovino! We kicked Francis out so he's taking his place," Gilbert explained, putting his hand on the Italian's shoulder. Lovino flinched at the sudden touch.

"Hi there~! I'm Elizaveta. Gilbert and Antonio come here alot so you'll probably be seeing me more often," the woman, Elizaveta, said, a tinge of admiration in her eyes as she gave the three boys a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Elizaveta," the Italian said and gave her a soft smile, leaving Antonio and Gilbert to fawn over the cute little smile he was making. At that, the admiration in Elizaveta's eyes grew more apparent, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Ahem, w-well then, what can I get you boys? The usual for Gil and Toni?" the woman asked, gulping and trying to fan herself off with a Japanese fan she grabbed from a pocket somewhere.

"Ja!" "Si!" Gilbert and Antonio said at the same time while Elizaveta cashed in their orders (for so far), leaving Lovino to stare at the menu awkwardly. He finally settled on some bread and macaroni, with a mixture of each soda in the soda machine. They all sat down at a booth, Lovino at one side and Gilbert and Antonio on the other.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second, si?" Antonio said, standing up and making his way to the back, where the bathroom was hidden. That left Lovino and Gilbert to look around the room awkwardly, the latter breaking the silence by clearing his throat.

"So... Hi there."

"Hi."

"How've you been?"

"...Fine, I guess."

"Ah... So, you wanna grand tour of the apartment when we get home?"

"...Sure. Whatever," Lovino sighed, resting his head atop his hand. A small Japanese man came to their table with their orders and bowed.

"Hi Kiku!"

"Konnichiwa, Girbert-San," the Japanese man, Kiku, replied, bowing again and turning to Lovino. "Erizaveta-San has tord me to meet you. Wata- I am Kiku."

"I'm Lovino," the Italian said sleepily. He didn't really get much sleep on the plane.

"It is nice to meet you. I must go now. I hope to see you again," Kiku bowed once more before rushing off behind the front counter and to where the food was being prepared.

"Ah, was that Kiku?" Antonio asked, sitting back down. He smiled and took his food after Lovino merely nodded, leaving the three boys to eat their meals. Kiku never really came out from the back anyways.

"Did you three enjoy your food?" Elizaveta asked once they were all finished and walking out of the door.

"It was really good~!" Antonio and Gilbert replied in unison, watching Lovino give them an odd look.

"It was... Okay," Lovino admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well then, you boys come back soon, m'kay?" Elizaveta smiled at them, waving her hand.

So they walked back to their apartment. They were nearly hit by a car, stared at by an old guy, and hit on by another old guy before they rushed up the stairs. Lovino gave his room mates a disapproving look while crossing his arms, as if he was blaming them for the whole thing.

"Does that happen all the time?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Most of the time," Gilbert admitted, sitting next to the Italian.

"We don't usually almost get hit by a car," Antonio said, sitting on the other side of Lovino.

"Crazy bastards..." he muttered under his breath, leaning back into the cushions of the couch.

"Well! How 'bout that grand tour, then~?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOAP FETISH. XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Well here ya go lunynha~ I hope you like it so far. Like I said, it started out light and innocent! I'll try to update asap.**

**And for you other readers, I would like to apologize if anyone turns out OOC! lunynha suggested that I not make Lovi a pms-ey ass. So there ya go.**

**I'm trying to divide actions between Toni and Gil evenly, but Gil always gets to say things. It makes me feel bad for Toni. But that will support his cause, si? Hehehe.**

**Elizaveta will (hopefully) have a very important roll in this fic, as well as Kiku. I'm not sure what they'll do yet but I'll figure it out once I get there.**

***Sigh...* Now I have to type up another chapter of ITILMB... And then I have another fic I want to start. I might change that fic to another fic I want to write. And then I'm going to work on two one-shots. One for Japan and one for Prussia. Busy busy busy...**

**So I will take your requests! Even though I'm oh-so-very-busy, I will _certainly_ make room to write something for you. I like writing, and it'll hopefully improve my skills. :D**

**Bye bye~!**

**~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**


	2. Yum, That Smells Good

"Whatever," Lovino replied and stood up, following Gilbert to the kitchen. The kitchen was very simple, with light yellow walls and white tiles on the floor. To the right was a refridgerator, pictures with tomato magnets in the corners scattered across the front. An oven was to the left of the fridge, with a microwave above it. There was a counter, then a closet that looked like the ones in the bathroom and Lovino's bedroom. To the left was a few counters, a sink, and then a coffee maker. Above all of this were brown cabinets. A dishwasher was tucked into one of the counters.

"This is the kitchen," Gilbert announced, holding his arm out like he had when introducing Lovino to his bedroom. "Don't hesitate to grab stuff from the fridge if you're feeling hungry. The garbage is below the sink." Gilbert walked further into the kitchen after he said that, towards the closet-thing. He opened the doors to reveal a washer and dryer.

"These, as you can see, are the washer and dryer. I hope you can at least do your own laundry," Gilbert snorted, abruptly turning to a computer on the left. "That's a computer. Don't save any files on it or anything because it's really nobody in particular's," the albino explained, then pointed at yet another closet. "That's where we keep all of our random crap. I also have my bird food in there."

The German walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room, where Antonio was sprawled across the couch watching something in Spanish. "I dunno why I haven't showed you a few minutes ago but this is the living room," Gilbert said, putting his hands on his hips. The living room was white, with the same cream colored carpet that covered the floor except the kitchen. The TV was in the corner with movies in the entertainment center below, an XBOX there as well as some games. A lamp was in the other corner with a firplace in the wall a foot away from it. The couches were in an 'L' shaped pattern against the opposite wall with random blankets thrown across it. A sliding glass door was placed a bit behind the TV leading to a balcony with a few tomato plants.

Gilbert walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door. "Alright, this is the bathroom. I'm pretty sure you've been in there. That closet thing to your right has toilet paper, soap, and towels." Yup. No need to worry about running out of soap.

"Are you some kind of soap whore or something?" Lovino grumbled, leaning against the doorway.

"Oh well... Actually, we go through soap pretty quickly... So we have to buy a lot before we run out," the taller of the two replied, scratching at his neck. They stood there awkwardly before the German cleared his throat and motioned Lovino to follow him a few doors away.

"This is my bedroom, as you can probably tell. It's not really all that clean, but it's been worse," he sighed, stepping in for a moment to get his canary out of its cage and placing it on his shoulder. "Hi there Gilbird~," the albino cooed, nuzzling the yellow fuzzball after it chirped a reply. "And next to the bathroom is Toni's room," he said, pointing over Lovino's shoulder. The Italian turned around to look at the door, then turned again to look at the albino again.

"How clean is _that_?" he asked and raised an eyebrow, giving in to the ball of feathers' cuteness and rubbing its head with his finger.

"Toni's room? I haven't been in there recently, but he's pretty neat. When he gets bored he cleans, so he starts with his room and makes it to the bathroom, but his ADHD sometimes brings him to sitting in the bathtub and playing with shampoo. He rarely makes it to my room so I have to clean it myself..." Gilbert explained and sighed. He never liked cleaning his room, so one way or another he would have to get the Spaniard to clean it up without even asking.

"Whatever. I'm going to go plug in cords and shit so don't bother me," Lovino replied with a pout, venturing through the hall to his room. The albino behind him just sighed again and pet the bird on his shoulder before putting it to his head and letting its talons grip on to his hair securely.

While Antonio and Gilbert were watching something random on the television, Lovino was in his room busily plugging cords into the wall and his XBOX. He wasn't all that good with tech stuff, but he could remember what goes where from Feliciano breaking it one way or another and having to repair it multiple times. Little bastard.

Lovino eventually finished fumbling with the cords and tested out the XBOX to see if it worked properly. It did, so he turned it off again and decided to plug in his laptop charger while he was at it. Once he made sure that there was nothing else to be done in his room, he tossed his jacket on the doorknob of his closed bedroom door and flopped onto his bed to take a well-deserved siesta.

* * *

><p>Lovino awoke a few hours later, the smell of pizza cooking filling his nostrils and causing him to slide off of the bed and float towards the kitchen. He leaned on a counter to watch Antonio pull a pizza out of the oven and get a pizza cutter from a random drawer.<p>

"Me alegra ver que despierto," he hummed, not looking up to meet his eyes from where he stood grabbing plates and cups. Oh how good that looked...

"Drool," Gilbert said out of nowhere, reaching over to wipe drool off of Lovino's chin and receiving a low grumble along with a blush before the Italian pushed himself off the counter to take a plate Antonio offered to him. The Spaniard poured some drinks into each of the cups and handed them out, then picked up the shiny pizza cutter and gave slices of pizza to the three of them. Gilbert bounced onto the couch with his food, his drink barely making drops on the blankets. He motioned Lovino over with a free hand after setting his plate in his lap. Lovino complied and took a seat next to the albino, who snorted (he snorts alot) and flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Do you like it Lovi?" Antonio asked after sitting down on the other side of the Italian. He received a nod and a grunt in reply, which Antonio smiled to.

The trio ate and watched TV in silence, except for Gilbert's snorts and Antonio's chuckles. When the time came that they were all stuffed, Gilbert pulled out three controllers for the XBOX under the TV as Antonio put the dishes in the sink. The albino booted up a game, and they all watched the opening scene be skipped as they signed in to their accounts (Antonio made one for Lovino after he said he'd move in).

"Fuck!"

"Kesese headshot!"

"But Lovi's on our team!"

This ensued until the other team(s) all quit because the trio in the living room beat them into the ground, leaving Gilbert, Antonio, and Lovino with nothing to do. People kept T-bagging Lovino after they killed him (which pissed him off), Gilbert was an awesome sniper, and Antonio went on a complete killing frenzy. Anyone who came into view was immediately killed, which meant he got a few smacks on the head from the Italian next to him.

"That was AWESOME!" Gilbert laughed and stretched out like a cat, putting his arm around Lovino's shoulders. A dark look overcame Antonio's face, but just as fast as it had appeared it vanished. Lovino glared with a blush on his face, trying to nudge the albino off.

"Y-yeah!" Antonio chirped, trying to sound happy, but it was hard. Lovino didn't look very comfortable being held like Gilbert like that. He would be much more comfortable with Antonio... Yes...

"W-well, I'm going to bed then. Bye. Don't touch me in my sleep," Lovino grumbled and stood up, Gilbert's arm falling onto the couch as Lovino walked away. Once the door closed, Antonio glared at Gilbert, but then smiled and muttered a 'buenas noches' before following suit and making it to his own room.

"That was weird, huh Gilbird?" the German whispered to the bird on his head. When the canary softly chirped, he smirked and put away the leftover pizza. Lovino was accepting his advances! Not like he showed it, but at least he was getting somewhere.

Gilbert changed into his usual sleep attire, put Gilbird back in his cage, and tucked himself into bed. Hehe, he couldn't wait to wake up tomorrow...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, now we're getting somewhere...  
>I hope.<strong>

**So yeah. The only shooting type games on the XBOX I'm familiar with is Halo 3, soo...  
>No I will not play online with you.<strong>

**Let's see where next chapter will take us, non~? **

**Woah. I just spoke French. Holy crud sticks.**

**M'kay, if anyone is actually reading this, I need bands or musical groups that you think the trio in the house listens to~! Like, for example, Lovi listens to 3OH!3, Gilbert listens to Black Veil Brides, and Antonio listens to... Ke$ha. Those were just some examples so don't take that seriously.  
>But I do think Lovi listens to 3OH!3. -w-<strong>

**And if you don't want to make suggestions or assumptions, that's fine too...**

**~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**


	3. Visitor From Brazil

Lovino awoke to the most heavenly smell in the world the next morning, causing him to get some pants on and stumble out into the kitchen to see who was cooking what at an almost inhuman pace.

Who: Antonio.

What: Torrijas.

Even though torrijas are pretty much a Spanish variation of French toast, Lovino has tried it before and it tasted fucking fantastic. So when the bed headed boy threw himself onto the counter to drool and watch a Spaniard make torrijas, he was more than excited. Not because of the Spaniard (well, maybe), no, but the torrijas. Gilbert thought these torrijas were amazing too, judging by the way he leaned against the wall next to the fridge with a dazed look on his face in the direction of Antonio. And kind of in the direction of Lovino's ass, but that's irrelevant.

"Buenos dias," Antonio hummed without taking his eyes off of the food, which Lovino grunted to. Gilbert just smirked and went to go get dressed, leaving the Italian to take a quick shower after taking a final whiff of that yummy food.

Antonio had already gotten dressed and washed up before his two roommates woke up, as usual, leaving time to tend to the small garden of tomatoes on the balcony. He would think that Lovino would wake up earlier than him. Gilbert... Well, Gilbert is Gilbert. He wakes up when he God damn feels like it.

Soon, Gilbert tossed on a red hoodie over a white button up shirt and some skinny jeans. A belt helped too. It's not like he was going anywhere anyways, so he could have totally left the belt off. But it was one of those pairs of pants that fell off your hips no matter how hard they were suffocating your legs.

Lovino emerged from the bathroom with damp hair, dressed in pretty much the same as Gilbert, except without the hoodie. And the jeans were a lighter color. And there was no need for a belt.

The Italian had a plate shoved into his face as soon as he reached the end of the hallway (or the beginning of the living room) with a torrija already served onto the plastic. The poor plastic plate was going to die any day now, it already had scars from being in the microwave (*cough* Gilbert *cough*) and it was lopsided. But the other plastic plates in the cupboard have met much worse fates, which I will not name.

Anyways, Lovino took the plate and a mug filled with coffee that came out of nowhere and went to go sit on the couch while Gilbert and Antonio were being served. They all sat down on the couch like they did at dinner, Lovino in the middle, Gilbert to Lovino's left, and Antonio to Lovino's right. They ate in silence again, except for Gilbert's snorts, Antonio's chuckles, and Lovino's (very small) moans of appreciation for the food, not going unnoticed by the people he was seated by. Once again, Antonio took the dishes to the sink and Gilbert pulled out game controllers. This time, there were more players, which meant more kills on Antonio's part, epic sniper headshots on Gilbert's, and Lovino actually managed to kill a few people (one of them being Antonio, serves him right from last time).

"Kesesesese, you're getting better Lovi," Gilbert cooed, making Lovino flinch at both the nickname and the sudden arm around his shoulders.

"Don't... Call me Lovi," Lovino grumbled in return, half-heartedly trying to shrug the pale arm off.

"But Toni does!" the albino whined back with what could be described as a smirk in his crimson eyes as he caught Antonio's emerald ones.

"He's... Special," Lovino coughed out the last word with a slight blush on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Antonio piped in with a warm, yet somewhat forced smile.

"It means you're retarded," the Italian shot back and smirked when Antonio pouted. "But really. Get your arm off and don't call me Lovi."

The German whined but complied and stretched himself onto the other couch at his left. Lovino would have most likely screamed at him if he didn't like him, or so Gilbert thought. The boy was actually just different from when they were back in school. He wasn't the old Lovino, this was a new Lovino. The old Lovino would have screamed profanities, hit him a few times, and probably spike his drink. This new Lovino was easier to work with, that was for sure. Gilbert would get his Italian one way or another, as long as Antonio doesn't get in the way.

Speaking of the Spaniard, he was having a glaring contest with the albino's back while the Italian sitting next to him was staring off into space. No way was the Spaniard about to give up due to Gilbert winning Lovino over. He wasn't about to let him win though, at least not without a fight. Lovino was going to be his, no matter what.

The silence (except for a few subconscious snorts from Gilbert) was broken when the phone on the kitchen counter rang. Antonio immediately jumped up to answer it with an "hola."

"Hey Antonio!" a familiar female voice answered with a short giggle at the end.

"Oh, hola Mariana!" Antonio greeted the Brazilian woman a bit more cheerfully than he had before. Mariana was dating his older foster brother from Portugal, Belmiro, so she was a very good friend. She would definitely help calm Antonio down.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Bueno!" he lied, "Lovi moved in yesterday."

"Oh yay! Can I come over and visit then?"

"Of course!" Antonio looked over to the couch where the albino German was subtly flirting with the Italian. "We can all go out to lunch later."

"Sounds good~. I'll be there soon, bye!" Mariana said cheerfully and hung up, Antonio following soon after. The Spaniard sighed and walked back to the couch, almost sitting on Gilbert's arm (on purpose) when he sat down in between them. He was feeling brave and put an arm around Lovino, setting his feet on Gilbert's stomach, causing the albino to furrow his brows and snort, while Lovino just sat there confused.

"Mariana is coming over and we might all go out to lunch," Antonio announced, not looking at anyone in particular. The Italian wrapped in his arm hummed (not contentedly, just a thoughtful hum) and tried to scoot away, but the tanned man was a lot stronger than him.

"Are we going to that bread place again?" the Italian grunted and leaned back into the Spaniard's arm, which was put to use as a great arm rest. Gilbert glared at the action but stayed silent as he played with the toes covered by red socks worn by the Spaniard.

"Sí, if you want to," Antonio answered after wiggling his toes and looked at the Italian leaning against his arm. Lovino nodded and sighed, still having yet to look into the emerald eyes.

"Just… Get off," he said and started wiggling, making his way to the bathroom when Antonio complied. When he heard the door close, Gilbert abruptly threw the feet off of him and sat up. Antonio didn't seem to be fazed and just stared at the German with a raised eyebrow and an innocent pout.

"What do you think you're doing?" the albino snarled in a low voice with his brows still furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Antonio just questioned in a low voice as well and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Lovino is obviously _mine_," Gilbert hissed. At that the innocent frown was wiped from Antonio's face and replaced with a deep frown you wouldn't expect from him. His eyes became dark and he leaned forward to the point where their noses were inches away, the Spaniard and German ready to chew each other out.

"We'll see about that," Antonio said instead and leaned back once he heard the bathroom door open. Their expressions immediately turned back to somewhat cheerful ones when the Italian returned to the living room.

~_Have some composure, where is your posture, oh no no…_~

The Italian paused in the middle of the room when his phone rung and fished it out of his pants to answer it. He had a quick conversation with what sounded like his brother until he said bye about five times and hung up while scoffing. Feliciano is an idiot, yes he's okay, and no they didn't get robbed.

"Ugh, idiot…" he muttered to himself before sitting on the arm of the couch with his legs crossed and his lips pursed.

"Panic at the Disco?" Gilbert offered with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Lovino offered back with an arched eyebrow.

"Gimma Superschwiizer," the albino then said and flipped his hair to the side. It was getting kind of long, now his bangs were swept across his face. Lovino's was too, except he didn't bother to take it out of the way of his eye. Antonio's grew to his eyebrow, still as curly as ever.

"Isn't he Swiss?" Antonio asked and scratched his nose after sitting in the same position Lovino was.

Gilbert snorted. "He speaks German," he shot back and looked out of the sliding glass door. He had to admit though, Panic at the Disco _was_ pretty awesome.

"Whatever," Lovino sighed and shifted his legs so his feet were flat on the seat of the couch while leaning backwards to place the top of his head on the floor, his legs hooked on the arm of the couch keeping him from falling. With one hand his shirt was held to his waist and with the other he smoothed his hair the best he could.

"Careful," Antonio warned him before meeting Gilbert's glared with his own. "Don't pass out."

"I'll try," Lovino snorted and sighed before he closed his eyes. He always enjoyed hanging upside down as a kid. He didn't really know why, but he found it exciting.

A knock at the door made Lovino jump before he swung forward and upright back onto the arm of the couch before he fell.

"Jumpy," Antonio chuckled before getting up to open the door, met with the face of Mariana. "Hola~!"

"Hi!" Mariana giggled and gave the Spaniard a hug before being invited inside. "Hi you two!"

"Mmm hi," Lovino mumbled and gave Mariana a hug before sliding down on the seat of the couch next to Antonio. The Brazilian woman gave Gilbert a hug as well before she took her shoes off by the front door and her purse on the kitchen counter. She trusted them not to go through her purse, so what was the use of keeping it hidden?

"Belmiro is at work I assume?" Antonio asked her, which she nodded to.

"We're going to Panera?" Mariana questioned. _That's_ the name of the bread place, Lovino thought.

"Of course. Lizzy would want to see you," Gilbert answered with his usual snort. Yep. Name of the bread place.

"Well I assume you guys just ate, so we're not gonna be there for a while?" the Brazilian asked and leaned into the soft cushions. Antonio simply nodded and let out a soft sigh. Just because Mariana was here doesn't mean that Gilbert was going to stop flirting with Lovino, and there was no way the Spaniard was about to let the Italian or the Brazilian see his dark side. Sure, Mariana knew he could be quite scary when angry, but she hasn't witnessed it before.

"How's Belmiro?" Lovino murmured with his eyes downcast to the couch.

"Hm? He's fine. He got a promotion recently and he's really proud of that," Mariana answered with a bright grin.

"Heh, he told me about that. He was so happy, it was funny to hear his voice raise a pitch," Antonio answered with a grin that matched the woman beside him.

The two chattered about the Portuguese man and his job then suddenly about food then the bread place and then Elizaveta and Kiku and suddenly about Lovino. Said person and another albino were watching these two in silence (except for Gilbert's snorts). The two then decided that they were bored and exchanged glances and head motions signaling they were going to the kitchen. They met each other by the computer, going unnoticed by the Brazilian talking. Antonio sent a quick glare once Mariana had finished her sentence, though, and kept an eye on the kitchen.

"Ugh," Lovino grunted and leaned against the counter. Gilbert just snorted and leaned on the counter opposite of Lovino's.

"How do you feel about Antonio?" the German suddenly asked and looked into the Italian's honey colored eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" he stammered and tried to look away from the dark crimson.

"Is he just a friend? Do you have romantic feelings for him? Do you even like him at all? Be honest, there are knives in here," Gilbert warned, his eyes never softening or looking away from the startled honey.

"I… I-I don't know. I mean, he's… Okay, I-I guess," Lovino mumbled with a blush starting on his face.

"That doesn't answer my question. Do you have romantic feelings for him or not?"

"Um… A-a little?" Lovino's blush grew a bit more at that.

"And what about me?"

"I… Guess so," the Italian said so quietly the albino almost didn't hear him.

"More than Antonio?"

"Um… Sure…?"

"You don't sound so sure. I need honesty."

"I…" Lovino looked down in thought for a while, Gilbert awaiting his answer. "Yes," he squeaked very very quietly, so quietly Gilbert had to lean in and have him repeat it.

Gilbert smirked to himself. He was winning, and Antonio couldn't do a thing about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA IT BELONGS TO HIMARUYA AND BRAZIL (MARIANA) BELONGS TO LUNYNHA.**

**Okay, now that's out of the way...  
>I put in Mariana because lunynha is the one who suggested this story. And I like Mariana. She's cool. Umm, so yeah she's dating Belmiro, who is Portugal, but I won't mention that alot.<strong>

**WHOO go Gil! You almost got him!  
>But I kinda don't want him to have Lovi because Lovi belongs to Toni...<br>I feel so bad for Gil, and you'll know why when the time comes around.**

**So I got a lot of song suggestions! Well, actually, 3 or 4.  
>But I tried to mix them up! I had Lovi like Panic at the Disco (because they fucking rock), Gil also likes Panic at the Disco, but he likes Gimma Supersnsjnxdwi guy. As for Antonio, I'm super picky about his music... But I guess that Enrique guy would do. David Bisbal is eh.<strong>

**M'kay, a movie that you think they would like! Like, Lovi likes Treasure Planet, Gil likes Brother Bear, and Toni likes the Little Mermaid. XDDDDDD Disney.**

**AND I am changing my pen name to Concentration Maple-ation! So yeah, I am no longer XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX, I am Concentration Maple-ation.**

**~Concentration Maple-ation~**

**And the idea for that pen name isn't mine, so thank you person!**


	4. Together

Lovino stared at the smirk he was given in shock. Why had Gilbert asked him such a question all of a sudden? He _was_ flirting with the Italian, but what did Antonio have to do with anything? Antonio was being Antonio; there was nothing that had changed, or so Lovino thought.

"Good answer," the albino said, his smirk never faltering even when Lovino dodged a hand reaching for the curl jutting out of his head. "Don't tell Toni 'bout this, okay?" the German said quietly, sneaking a few glances towards the living room and being met with harsh green eyes. Lovino just nodded and kept his eyes towards the floor. What was Gilbert trying to pull? Lovino didn't know, but he wasn't about to let his guard down.

The albino leaned against the counter behind him again and looked over the Italian. Now that Lovino was aware of what he was trying to do, would he reject him again? No, he just said himself that he had more romantic feelings for Gilbert than he did for Antonio. He could be lying, but Lovino wasn't a very good liar. He was winning! He was finally winning. Now, all he has to do is take him out while Antonio isn't there to stop him…

The Spaniard who was currently shooting daggers at a certain German was only half listening to what Mariana had to say. Lovino looked rather uncomfortable. His eyes were set on the carpet beneath him with a blush that reached up to his ears. Antonio couldn't hear what Gilbert had said over Mariana's constant chattering, but he knew it was something about him if the glances from the albino sent his way were anything to go by.

Lovino suddenly looked up at the crimson eyes boring into his own. His blush was still present but his brows were furrowed and a frown came into place upon his lips. Gilbert was a bit startled at the sudden movement and his triumphant smirk fell.

"Does that mean… You like me back?" the Italian asked with some sort of confidence and hope, his blush growing darker and creeping down his neck.

Gilbert's smirk returned and grew into a full grin. "Mm. Ja," he chuckled when Lovino gasped a bit and finally looked away.

Meanwhile, while Mariana was trying to get his attention, Antonio was glaring fiercely at the side of the albino's face. He didn't like his expression at all. What was he doing to make Lovino blush this way? Oh if he lays a hand on-

"ANTONIO!" Mariana's loud voice caused him to jump and stare wide-eyed at her.

"Mm, sí?" the Spaniard asked innocently, the dark aura once surrounding him being thrown immediately out the window.

"Ugh, you weren't paying attention!" the Brazilian woman complained and huffed with her arms crossed. She then looked into the kitchen where Antonio was once glaring to see Gilbert and Lovino's faces turned towards them.

"L-lo siento," Antonio apologized and returned his attention to Mariana's subject.

"Damn, Mari can yell!" Gilbert whispered to the Italian in front of him and earning a silent nod in return.

"So… Are we, you know… Official?" Lovino asked and looked away before meeting the crimson gaze again.

"Heh," he chuckled, "Only if you want to be." A nod was given again. "Okay, but just make sure Antonio doesn't find out."

"Why?" The dreaded question was asked.

"I kind of want to keep it private… You know?" he answered quietly. Lovino just nodded and kept quiet, seemingly lost in thought. He eventually sighed and checked to make sure Antonio wasn't facing them (thankfully he wasn't) and giving the German a peck on the lips before fleeing to his bedroom. Gilbert's smirk widened even more if that was possible and took a seat next to Mariana again. Antonio sent him a quick glare before laughing with the Brazilian beside him about whatever she was talking about.

Lovino sat on his bed in his room. He wandered over to his desk, but back to the bed. He and Gilbert were actually in a relationship now? It seemed to just happen so fast. He didn't even know if he really wanted this relationship. How would Antonio feel if he ever found out? Truthfully, he was scared of what his reaction would be. After all, he did favor the Italian greatly over Feliciano unlike everyone else. At times, it seemed that the Spaniard held the same feelings that Lovino had, if the clinginess and loyalty were anything to judge with.

Lovino sighed and decided to let it go. If anything happened he would break up with him. It's not like Antonio was going to go berserk and kill everyone they knew anyways, right? He probably wasn't capable of doing so, but it didn't sound like something the Spanish man would do either.

Whatever.

He just flopped back onto his bed to take a quick nap until lunch. It would hopefully clear his mind.

* * *

><p>"Lovino!" the sound of Mariana calling his name made him crack open his eyes and grumble quietly to himself before sitting up and into the Brazilian woman's chest. He quickly backed off with a blush and maneuvered around her to stand up. "It's time to go."<p>

"M'kay…" the Italian slurred and grabbed the jacket hung on the doorknob of his bedroom door. He walked out into the living room to see Antonio and Gilbert staring at each other silently until he approached the doorway to slip on his shoes. The German jumped off of the couch to hold the door open for the rest of the people in the house and staying back to lock it before falling into step with Lovino. While Mariana was chattering away with Antonio, Gilbert and Lovino had a conversation of their own.

"So yeah, Antonio can't know, okay?" the albino whispered with his normal smirk set in place. Lovino looked away but nodded and kept silent. The old guy that hit on them the last time was staring at them creepily…

They soon arrived at the bread place, smells of bread and an optimistic aura hitting them full on. They walked up to the counter where Elizaveta was standing with a warm smile.

"Hey! How are you Lovino?"

"Great, thank you. And you?"

"I'm wonderful!" the woman answered back with a small giggle at the end and turned to Mariana. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I know, huh? I've been busy," Mariana answered back.

The three men behind the two women busily talking stood there for a while until Kiku came up next to Elizaveta and motioned them over.

"I aporogize for the wait," he said and bowed. "What wourd you rike today?"

"Mmneh It's fine. It's the usual for me," Gilbert replied while drumming his fingers on the marble countertop.

"Sí, same here," Antonio agreed.

"Uh, whatever I had last time," the Italian said shyly and avoiding eye contact.

"Hai, arigatou. Prease take seat," the Japanese man went into the kitchen after he had said that as the trio found a booth to sit at. Gilbert and Antonio sat next to each other on one side while Lovino sat across from Gilbert, leaving enough space for Mariana to sit across from Antonio after she ordered. They all sat in silence until Kiku appeared with their food. Apparently the Brazilian woman was still talking to Elizaveta.

"Enjoy."

"Hey, Kiku."

"Hai?" the Japanese man turned around as Antonio called his name.

"Can we get some napkins?"

"Hai."

"Gracias," the Spaniard thanked him and stared at Lovino for a bit until Mariana finally sat down with her own food and the napkins Antonio had asked for.

"Belmiro just called and he said he'd come by to visit after work!" she announced with a bright smile and started nibbling at her bread.

"Great!" Antonio chirped and nudged Lovino's leg with his foot. The Italian looked up and the Spaniard motioned with his finger to talk to him privately.

The two made it to the back near the bathroom, Gilbert only giving a questioning glance before they went out of eyesight.

"What were you two doing in the kitchen?" Antonio asked firmly, but tried to keep a smile on his face.

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here ya go! Another chapter~!  
>It was kinda rushed at the end, I apologize for that...<br>Please let me know if you think this is going too fast! I think Lovi and Gil got together too fast, but it's gonna be a few chapters until 'that' happens... lunynha knows what I'm talking about.**

**I didn't get any movie suggestions! DX I kinda need those, because Belmiro (Portugal) is visiting and it's gonna be like a family night.  
>So hurry up.<strong>

**Soo drop a review please! :D**

**~Concentration Maple-ation~**


	5. He Will be Mine

On the outside, Lovino looked calm yet his eyes were glazed over and distant, as if he wanted no part in this conversation. Truthfully, he didn't. On the inside he was panicking and trying to keep calm. He could just say that they were talking, but then Antonio would push further, and we all know Lovino is a _terrible_ liar.

"We were… talking," he eventually decided to sigh out while keeping his gaze away from the Spaniard's.

"About what?" he, as predicted, pushed further. The Italian just looked everywhere but at Antonio and took a deep breath before grunting.

"Hm?"

"It's none of your business," at this Lovino finally looked up to meet the green gaze.

"…It's none of my business that Gilbert kept glancing at me with a smug smirk on his face, yeah, sure," the Spaniard said sarcastically, tempted to grab the boy by the shoulders and shaking everything out of him, his facade slowly slipping. "Lovino, you're a terrible liar."

The Italian in question looked away once more and bit his lip in slight shock at both the truth and the way the Spanish man said his full first name. How long has it been since he heard that voice say his full name before? Quite a long time… Maybe never.

"Listen, it doesn't matter, okay? Just… leave me alone."

The smaller boy turned on his heel and walked back over to the table and scooted in beside Mariana again. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, which Lovino shook his head to before Antonio took his seat beside Gilbert with a smile. Not one of the usual, warm smiles. This one seemed a bit strained, as if he was tired.

"So..." Mariana started. "Was this a bad time to visit?"

"No, you're fine," Gilbert answered her with a smirk. "Why?"

"Oh, well," she sighed, "I feel that maybe you are having a...family feud."

"No, you're welcome any time!" Antonio piped in, the usual warmness coming back to his smile. That's it. Mariana could help. She'd understand. She could get Lovino to reveal what he's hiding.

..._If_ he was actually hiding something. Lovino sometimes did end up having phases where he seemed a bit off, but nothing was actually wrong. Lovino was odd like that, and it made Antonio crazy, thinking something was wrong but not knowing what it was. It would be fine. Lovino was just having a phase, that's all.

"I'm happy to hear that, thanks guys!" Mariana giggled, going back to nibbling on her food. She still felt a little suspicious that it really was a bad time. She caught Antonio glaring at Gilbert hatefully and Lovino seemed a bit... Awkward. She didn't want to interrupt them if they were having issues and were resolving them, but if Antonio and Gilbert sounded that sincere she supposed it would be fine. She's been caught in awkward drama before, though, and she's handled it well.

The sound of a door opening brought their attention to the walking figure of Belmiro, greeting Elizaveta at the counter with a smile, shaking his head at a question she asked him. He spotted Gilbert waving at him from the table, and slid in next to Mariana, crushing Lovino against the wall.

Everyone greeted him in their native languages, recieving a cheerful "Ola" from him in return.

"Have you eaten already?" Mariana asked him, taking a sip of her drink.

"Sim," he answered simply with a small nod of his head, glancing at everyone's expressions. Antonio's seemed peaceful, yet still cheerful, as if he was lost in thought. 'That's a first,' Belmiro chuckled in his head, scanning his younger brother's face for any signs of a different emotion. He moved on to Gilbert after he found none.

Gilbert wore his usual smirk and a playful gleam in his crimson eyes, changing over to affection when he started up a conversation with Lovino. Gilbert wasn't as clueless as Antonio was to the Portuguese man's stare, so he decided he wouldn't chance getting caught and moved to see Lovino's expression.

Lovino's was hard to read, as his eyes held up a barrier to hide his emotions as well as his face. Belmiro could only see conflict gathered in the honey colored eyes. That defense barrier sure did a good job of blocking an expression reader like Belmiro.

Finally, his eyes drifted over to his girlfriend beside him. She had a small, pleasant smile and happy eyes. She also seemed lost in thought as she looked out of a window, seemingly sorting things out.

Belmiro's attention returned to his brother when his hand was tapped, being met with excited green eyes.

"Sim, ermano?" he asked with a tilted head, resting it on his palm.

"Did you read our expressions?" Antonio asked, a wide smile spread across his face.

"Of course," the Portuguese man replied with a nod.

"What did you read~?"

"You looked as if you were thinking, Gilbert was showing affection of some sort, Lovino's was troubled, and Mariana's was peaceful," he answered easily, leaning back in his seat.

Antonio stopped listening after he had heard Gilbert's result. _Affection_? Yup, there was definitely something up. Antonio felt some sort of anger bubble up inside of him, but let it pass to prevent an outburst he might regret later. There was a facade he had to keep up, right? Right.

"...Antonio?" he heard Mariana ask, a bit concerned. His attention snapped up, his hard face softening and returning back to its bright smile.

"Si?" he answered as if nothing had just happened.

"Are you alright, Toni?" she asked again, concern visible on her face.

Antonio nodded, but that didn't change the Brazilian's concerned expression.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, her eyes overflowing with honesty and kindess. The Spaniard just nodded again, playing it off with a warm smile.

Of course he wasn't okay. He felt nausious and uncomfortable. He didn't want to be in the room when Gilbert was there and he felt his eyes catch fire when the albino made even the smallest of contact with Lovino.

He didn't know why he felt like this, but he didn't want to know either. Gilbert was his friend, he shouldn't feel such rage towards him. It only made him even more angry only made him want to break down.

And Lovino - Lovino. He'd been having such... different feelings for him. Not the usual feelings he'd had since high school that he felt for no one else. Antonio still felt nausious and uncomfortable, but he didn't have that same fury at all. He wanted to touch him... to touch Lovino with his own hands. He wanted Lovino to be his, and only his...

He'd get what he wanted, and that was final. Lovino was going to be his, and no one would get in the way - even if he had to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DHUSWXJMDIFHNUGB DON'T KILL ME I HAVE RELATIVES FROM YOUR COUNTRY!**

**Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry for not updating sooner! DDDD'X**

**I hope you like this chapter, even though it's pretty short...**

**Le sigh. I can't write the smut or violence yet cuz of stupid FFN M-rater-taker-downers or what-ever-the-fuck-that-shit-is.**

**So uhh... Yeah! ^^ Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up and I might finish the next chapter quicker! :D (Prolly not :p)**

**Bye! ~Concentration Maple-ation~**


End file.
